


The punishment 懲罰

by Sayo



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>從電影的結局開始發展，Joker及Tow face讓身心俱疲的Gordon面對再一次的傷害。<br/>Words:約4000字</p>
            </blockquote>





	The punishment 懲罰

**Author's Note:**

> The Joker=小丑  
> Harvey Dent=哈維˙丹特  
> Jim Gordon=吉姆˙高登

高登走向休息室的咖啡機，將咖啡注滿他的杯子，他已經忘記這是今天第幾杯的咖啡，他不睏，只是需要咖啡因來集中他的精神。他看向牆上的時鐘，已經將近半夜一點，空氣中只剩下空調運轉的聲音，飄盪在空無一人的走廊上。從這裡望向窗外，可以看見高壇警察總局大樓另一側底下的幾個樓層，值夜班的警員在幾個亮著燈的窗戶內側忙碌走動著；這就是高壇市，警察局連在大半夜都熱鬧的像是假日的遊樂園。  
   
他拿下眼鏡，按摩鼻樑試著讓自己深鎖的眉頭得到舒緩，疲憊感在這些日子以來不停的侵蝕著他，但他需要更加認真的投入工作，就算那些文書作業會讓他用原子筆將便條紙佈滿無數的凹痕。在當上局長之前加班早已是家常便飯，但處理不完的文件著實令人感到煩躁；他在混亂的局勢中升職為局長，小丑事件落幕後，那些大大小小需要核定簽准的文件便快速地堆積在他桌上，損害報告、責任歸屬、受害員警賠償事宜…等，而早上的會議通常都持續到下午，在能夠開始處理這些文件之前，他有時會去巡視其他分局為弟兄們提振士氣，希望能為高壇警局帶來一些新氣象。而每當他終於抵達辦公室門口時，秘書就會像看見獵物的母獅般抱著成堆的文件衝向他，用近乎哀求的語氣拜託他這些文件明天早上一定得送出去，通常這也就是他大半夜還留在辦公室的原因。  
   
他知道芭芭拉盡量不抱怨晚歸的問題，這使他有些愧疚。芭芭拉知道在這城市當個執法人員並不輕鬆，你不是孤軍奮戰就得同流合污。為了正義、為了榮譽、為了她及孩子，高登選擇了孤軍奮戰。她了解她深愛的男人，所以她盡其所能的在她丈夫背後支持著他。  
   
雖然對於自己的家庭有些許罪惡感 -- 一個不盡責的父親及丈夫 –但對現階段的高登來說，他需要這忙碌的生活，他害怕面對家人，一旦與他們相處而鬆懈下來的話，那漆黑的陰影就會從內心深處衝出進而淹沒他。  
   
他拿起馬克杯想走回辦公室，才剛走出門口沒幾步就聽見後方傳來腳步聲，「晚安~~局長。」正當他納悶會是誰時，一個極其厭惡的聲音在他背後打了聲甜膩的招呼，他馬上轉頭過去，眼前卻閃過一道白光，隨即便趴倒在地，火辣的灼痛感接著爬上他的右臉頰，他忍著痛楚手腳撐著地板試著爬起想進行反擊，但第二次攻擊是來的如此快速，砰的一聲後腦杓挨了一記悶棍，他再次摔倒在地，左臉頰則被第一次攻擊所擊落的眼鏡碎片劃過，一道垂直的傷口微微滲出血來。  
   
他的意識開始矇矓，在完全暈過去之前，他感覺到腳被人拖拉著，昏迷之前他清楚的知道是誰攻擊他，那個穿著紫色大衣的變態神經病。—那個讓他失去盟友的渾帳—  
   
水的滴答聲，聽來像是從幾公尺外傳來，他從一片黑暗中逐漸恢復意識，劇烈的頭痛使他感到噁心，他保持冷靜，這基本訓練在他當員警的廿十幾年之間已經變成本能；他先確認自己狀況，現在的他是弓著身體側躺在地，雙手似乎是被銬住，他慶幸著不是被銬在背後，至少雙手還能稍微活動，他活動四肢，雖然全身佈滿痠痛但應該沒什麼大礙。接著他開始觀察四周的環境，但唯一的微弱光源在有段距離的另一邊，他習慣性的想要推一下鼻樑上的眼鏡卻發現它不在哪兒，這下他知道就算有足夠的燈光也不見得能將四周看清楚了。  
   
他坐起身來，這簡單的動作卻因身體所遭受的攻擊而顯得相當吃力，接著他站起來，疼痛的肌肉勉強支撐著他自身的重量，但由於四周實在太暗，走沒兩步他便被地上的某個東西絆倒在地，且伴隨著極大的聲響。  
「看來我們親愛的局長醒了。」  
那個令人嫌惡的聲音從左側傳來，而燈也在同時間打開，雖然室內的燈光稍嫌昏暗，但可以得知這裡大概是個廢棄的廠房。  
   
身穿紫色大衣的男人走向高登並蹲在他身邊，高登開始警戒著這男人的每個動作。  
「你看起來就像個受驚嚇的小寵物，局長。」男人一邊說著一邊抓住高登後腦勺的頭髮，讓高登的眼神能面向他自己。  
「你想要甚麼?」高登壓抑住他對這男人感到噁心的厭惡感，盡量維持平穩的語調。  
「最近蝙蝠俠被你搞的都躲在蝙蝠洞裡不出來，我實在是閒的有些發慌。」  
「你就算殺了我，我也不知道他會在哪裡。」  
「話別說的這麼重，我沒有要殺你，只是想找點樂子。」男人將高登的臉推向自己，近到他甚至可以聞到男人頭髮上的油垢味。  
「你的樂趣除了殺人還會是什麼?」  
「這就要看你能帶給我多大的樂趣。」  
高登看見男人露出微笑，帶著扭曲傷疤的嘴角彎曲的令他全身顫慄，他下意識的想要從男人手中脫逃，他用被銬住的雙手揮向男人，但隨即被男人擋下。  
「哈，很高興看見你還這麼有活力，免得讓這遊戲顯得太無趣，你說是吧。」男人最後一段句子似乎不是對著他說，但在他納悶之際，男人便起身，一腳踹向他的腹部，這令他痛的滾倒在地哀嚎著，一腳、兩腳，男人繼續無情的踹向高登，在四、五下之後，直至伴隨著挨打的哀號聲變的虛弱不堪，男人方才停止。  
   
由於腹部受到強烈的攻擊，高登也因此胃痙孿而嘔吐，現在的他就連喘著氣都會因呼吸起伏的肌肉拉扯而感到疼痛。  
「看看你把自己搞的多髒。」男人再度蹲在他身邊，帶著微笑的問著。  
「你這…狗娘養的。」高登本來想向男人吐口水，但他只能勉強地發出細小顫抖的聲音。  
「你似乎不怎麼怕我。」男人抿了一下嘴唇。「這讓我有點失望。」  
「你只會讓我感到噁心。」  
男人不由自主的笑了，那是他一貫式的瘋狂笑聲。  
「好戲才要上場呢，親愛的高登局長。」  
高登幾乎已是痛的無法思考男人的下一步行動是什麼。男人抓住他的手銬將他拖向角落，把左手的手銬解開後穿過生鏽的鋼柱再銬回去，接著男人拿出他的彈簧刀，從褲腳將他的褲子沿著小腿、大腿直至腰部切開，他粗暴的扯著褲子跟底褲，並不時用彈簧刀割著這些布料，縱然高登想避免被刀子割傷而沒有掙扎抵抗，但腿上仍出現了無數細小的傷痕，他也因此發出些微的呻吟。  
「你哀嚎的聲音挺不錯，會讓人聽上癮。」  
「你這病態的混帳。」  
   
男人像是得到新的樂趣般，隔著皮手套用手背撫過高登的大腿外側，一陣雞皮疙瘩爬上他的心頭，高登覺得他快吐了，這下他開始害怕男人會對他做出什麼事，他不是很清楚，但卻有著相當不好的預感。高登沒有反擊，他根本無法反擊，除了手被限制住行動之外，還有這男人現在正將彈簧刀靠著他的鼠蹊部，他可以感受到冰涼的刀鋒輕輕撫過他的陰莖。  
「住手！你到底想怎樣？」  
「噓--，乖一點，免得你傷到了自己。」  
高登聽見男人拉下拉鍊的聲音，那巨大的恐懼感瞬間向他襲來。不可能，他內心不可置信的吶喊著，身為一個男人這是他從沒想過會遇到的事情。他開始用盡全身的力量試著掙脫手銬，但那只是徒勞無功罷了。男人在挨了幾下不輕的攻擊後用力壓制住他揮動掙扎的雙腳。  
   
「放開!」  
高登大聲喊叫著，但男人比他強壯太多，男人毫不費力就將高登的雙腿分開並滑進那之間，他再度舉起彈簧刀抵在高登的大腿內側，除此之外，高登還感覺男人炙熱噁心的陰莖抵在他下體的入口處。  
「我警告過你要乖一點，我們的局長就是固執的聽不進別人的勸告。」  
「這就是他最大的缺點，但在這個時候卻顯的挺可愛的不是嗎？」  
高登驚嚇到連呼吸都差點忘記，他看著那個不可能出現在這裡的男人出現在小丑的身後。  
「哈維？」  
「嗨，吉姆，需要我解救你嗎？還是你比較希望你的黑暗騎士來解救你？」那左臉燒毀的男人挖苦的說著。  
「你…阿---！...」高登話尚未說完便被小丑用力的進入，那撕裂的痛楚讓他連哀號聲都無法持續。  
「這禮物不錯吧，我把你的白色騎士帶來給你瞧瞧。」  
   
接連來的痛楚讓高登已經無法承受，他出於絕望的閉上眼睛，他身體的損傷已經開始讓他無法專注思考任何事，包括哈維的出現，縱然他有著許多疑問。  
   
「輕點，他看起來快要昏過去了。」哈維提醒小丑。  
「去你的！這傢伙緊到連我的小老弟都痛的半死，還不趕快去做你那些該死的事。」小丑持續的律動著。  
「吉姆，你還好吧？」哈維蹲下並撫摸著高登左臉的傷口。  
高登閉著眼睛，而哈維繼續說著。  
「你知道嗎？那時候的我已經要完全的信任於你，當裝甲車的後門打開，出現在我眼前的人是你時，你不知道我有多感謝上帝，你要知道我這輩子沒感謝過祂幾次，我慶幸著朋友的死而復生。但是你讓我失望了，吉姆，你徹底的讓我失望了。」  
   
哈維的手梳理著高登額頭上絮亂的髮絲，拇指輕拂過他因疼痛而皺起的眉頭以及緊閉的眼瞼，溫柔的讓高登不可置信。同時，手銬則因小丑的晃動持續發出細碎的金屬碰撞聲，而高登只能緊閉著雙唇不發出任何聲音。  
   
「張開你的眼睛。」高登沒有動作。  
「張開你的眼睛好好看著我！」哈維原本溫柔的聲音轉變為怒吼，同時也用力扯住高登後腦的頭髮，好讓高登的臉朝向他。  
高登順從，他睜開無力的雙眼，但隨即閉眼轉頭過去，他無法直視眼前這個男人，但是另一個男人強而有力的手卻將他的頭轉回面向哈維的方向。  
「你有一絲絲的愧疚感嗎?這些可都是你造成的啊。」在他身下搖晃男人幫腔著。  
高登不想睜開眼睛，但他越是試著去擺脫這殘酷的影像，記憶卻愈發鮮明，那些觸目驚心的傷口卻早已深深植入他腦海。  
   
小丑停止了搖晃，他弓起身體，在幾下顫抖後就退出高登體內。  
「我這邊辦完了，希望這傢伙還沒昏過去。」  
他起身穿好他的褲子便直接離開。  
   
哈維繼續蹲在高登身邊，他再度將手移向高登的臉頰，用手背輕柔的撫著他，接著用拇指摩擦著高登乾燥微裂的嘴唇。  
「你需要喝些水嗎？吉姆。」  
   
高登在逐漸朦朧的意識中奮力睜開他的眼睛，疑惑著那輕柔的語調及溫暖的觸碰是否只是幻覺。  
「為什麼…？」他呢喃道。  
「為什麼找個變態混帳來強暴你嗎？」他繼續撫摸著高登的臉頰，在那一半仍完好俊美的臉上露出難以辨識的笑容；高登覺得，那其中似乎帶了一些自我嘲諷的意味。  
   
「這是懲罰，但相信我，這或許只是開始。」  
「你何不乾脆…」  
「殺了你？不，讓你痛苦的活著才是公平的；就像我一樣，痛苦的活著，卻又不甘心就此死去。」  
「是嗎？」高登給了哈維一個虛弱的微笑，便開始陷入迷離的狀態中，他現在只乞求能讓他稍微休息一下。  
   
哈維解開高登的手銬，他將高登扶起，把高登的雙手環繞在他自己肩上，哈維用他高大的體型將矮他近十公分的男人穩穩抱起。  
   
「哈維…」高登微弱的聲音伴隨著溫熱的氣息在哈維耳邊響起。「親眼看著你墮落到法治之外成為一個罪犯，那種痛苦…對我而言就是最大的懲罰…」  
   
高登隨著語尾的結束而睡去，哈維則是沉默著將高登跟他自己帶離這個地方。  
   
END


End file.
